Whatever Is Necessary
by qrx
Summary: Cora has been capture, and she has been sentenced to live out the rest of her life in prison. But Emma knows that until Cora is dead, none of them will ever be truly safe. "You're going to have to get your hands dirty so that the rest of us can live our happy endings. Cora is only the first of many trials to come, and these people need their savior."
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: The Beginning of the End**

They had won.

They had finally won.

After months of repeat failure, suffering, and death, Cora Mills had finally been stopped. Her magic stripped thanks to the help of Rumplestiltskin and she currently sat safely behind bars at the sheriff's station.

They had finally won.

And now they were about to fuck it all up.

Ever since Cora's fall the old Fairytale Land council had regained power, with the addition of the Emma and the newly redeemed Regina. King James, and Queen Snow had also resumed their traditional roles as the leaders.

On this night the council had gathered within the town hall to determine the fate of Cora Mills. Emma had arrived convinced that there was only one possible solution to ensure that Cora never caused any trouble again.

Death.

They needed to put Cora Mills to death.

The execution needed to happen immediately, and without mercy. Cut off her head, crush her heart, burn her at the stake, Emma didn't care what method they chose. As long as she was sure that the witch was six feet under by the time the sun came up. Only then would the town be truly safe. Only then would Henry be safe.

Once the council began its session it quickly became apparent to Emma that they had claimed victory too soon, and it was a mistake that was going to cost them dearly. The meeting had begun and Snow and James quickly cut to the chase; what to do with Cora Mills? There was an immediate uproar each council member seemed to be calling for either the head or the heart of the witch.

"Kill the witch!" They demanded, "She doesn't deserve to live!"

The decision it seemed was unanimous. The mob was practically ready to march down to the sheriff's station and string her up right then and there.

But then Snow stood and called for everyone's attention, and in that moment Emma's heart sank. She knew that look on her mother's face. It was the look of childish compassion and sweet misplaced mercy. When Snow began to speak, everyone listened and within minutes Emma could see the gradual change of heart illustrated on each of the member's faces. Before she could even grasp what was happening, it had already been decided; they would show mercy to the old witch. She would be allowed to keep her life and in return she would be locked away deep within the old mineshaft. A special cell was to be created by the fairies, and it would be guarded around the clock.

They would show mercy to the witch because they were on the side of good. They would teach Cora a lesson not through violence but through moral superiority, because that is what good does.

Good does not hate; it forgives.

Good does not kill; it saves.

It was on that note that Snow concluded the meeting, and dismissed the council members. They would all sleep well that night knowing that they had agreed to do the moral thing, the good thing. In the days to come, as they discussed the ruling with the other town members they would praise Snow for saving them from succumbing to their own dark desires.

But Emma would not sleep, and when the others gathered to sings their songs of praise she would listen for a distance. Because although she loved her mother and understood what Snow's heart longed to achieve, she also knew that the witch's escape was inevitable.

They were playing with fire by allowing Cora to live, and it wasn't going to be long now before the whole town went up in flames.

It had only been one week since Cora's capture but with each passing day Emma could feel her power growing. Rumplestiltskin may have stripped her of her magic but he himself had said that the effects might not last forever, and a power vacuum like Cora certainly didn't stay idle for long.

As Emma kept a guard of her from the safety of her office, she could practically hear the cogs in the old woman's head turning, and turning. Emma had no doubt that Cora already had a scheme locked somewhere deep within her twisted mind. The witch was simply biding her time, constantly revising and perfecting her plan until the opportune moment arose for her to strike.

Exactly two weeks had passed and Emma feared that Cora's moment had indeed arrived. The fairies had finally finished building the cell deep within the mine, and Cora was scheduled for transport in three days. When Snow White informed Emma of the new development, Emma pleaded with her to keep the information between themselves and James. The last thing they needed was to have Cora find out and allow her time to set her plans in motion. But any news regarding Cora spread like wildfire within Storybrooke, and later that day when Emma returned to the station to finish up some paperwork she noticed that Cora seemed… smugger than usual.

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who has been condemned to live behind bars for the rest of her horrible life," Emma observed, "Got something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Cora replied with a sly grin.

"Come on, you can tell me," Emma prodded, "Did you meet someone special? I know you don't have the best company, but the drunkards always say the sweetest things about you. Of course, they're usually singing a different tune by the time they sober up but I guess it's a matter of perspective."

"It's nothing like that, dear," Cora chuckled, "I was just informed that I should be expecting a change in scenery soon. I mean, as much as I love what you've done with these bars it will be nice to get some fresh air, and have the chance to stretch my legs."

Emma snorted, "Sorry, I don't think we're going to have time for a yoga stop on the way to your new home. But you're welcome to try out some stretches in there though, just be careful, I would really hate it if you were to throw out your back or accidentally injure yourself in any life threatening way."

"That's quite alright. As much as I appreciate your recommendation I'm not very familiar with this yoga."

"Oh, that's too bad. It's a really great stress reliever, although, I've heard it's hard to do for people who don't have a heart… So, maybe it's best if you stuck to sitting there and shutting the hell up."

Without waiting for a response Emma turned on her heel and made her way back to her office. Her fists were clenched and her teeth set on edge. It never took much for the witch to somehow crawl her way under Emma's skin.

"This cage can't hold me forever you know." Cora called out.

Emma froze, and slowly turned to face the woman. Cora had risen from her perch at the edge of the cot and was on clutching the bars tightly with both hands. Though her face remained cool, and impassive, Emma could see the fire raging behind her eyes.

"I will find a way out, and when I do I'm going to make sure you suffer." Cora continued with a snarl, "You think you know pain, princess? You haven't even begun to comprehend the meaning of the word. Were I to prick you finger now, you would run crying to mommy, like a runt to her bitch mother."

Cora leaned closer, the bars of the cell pressing against either side of her face, as her voice echoed through out the station, "I'm going to rip you apart from the inside out. You will beg for me to grant you mercy. You will plead, and cry, and then everyone in this godforsaken town will see you for the sniveling piece of low-class trash that you really are."

Cora's face had now warped into a grotesque expression of sick pleasure and burning hatred. Her wicked tongue wielded the words with such harsh finality that each syllable seemed to crack like a whip in the air.

"Mark my words, princess. When I get out of here, you, and that bastard child of yours are the first people I'm coming for."

Emma's blood burned and it was she could not to reach between the cell bars and strangle the witch, right there.

"You will never get that chance." Emma growled, her voice shaking with rage.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Cora cackled in disbelief, "Your foolish mother should have killed me when she had the chance."

**Hi!**

**Just a quick note this is going to be in three parts. I'm already almost done with the second part so I should be updating within couple of days. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**-qrx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: The Countdown**

* * *

"They're making a mistake." Emma observed as she and Regina watched the fairies and Rumplestiltskin "Cora-proof" the patrol car for Cora's transport the next day.

"Have you told your mother that?" Regina asked.

"Only every freakin' day. It's gotten so bad that I can't ask her to pass the salt at dinner without it turning into a shouting match over the fate of Cora."

"For what it's worth… I agree with you."

Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Of all the people in this town I would have pegged you to be co-chairman of the 'Save the Cora Foundation'."

"Who's the other co-chairman?"

"My mom."

Regina chuckled, "Of course."

It seemed the two women had finally managed to develop a comfortable relationship with each other, and it had only taken an all out war with Regina's mother to do it. Their need to protect Henry from the vicious witch had allowed for the two women to find a common ground from which to build on, and the trials they had faced together in the past months had on succeeded in strengthening their friendship. Still the relationship was by no means perfect and sometimes they would find themselves falling into the same routine of petty spats that had plagued the first several weeks of Emma's arrival. But both women were making a conscious effort to improve things between them. They liked to tell themselves if was for Henry's sake but if they were being honest they would have found that they both genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

"Perhaps, your mother is right though," Regina said, "While her compassion can seem… misplaced at times, her character judgment is rarely wrong."

"This isn't about Cora's ability to change, Regina! She isn't you! She has no reason, no desire to change or reconcile for what she's done!" Emma argued, "This is about what she's capable of! This is about the threat that she poses even from behind bars!"

"Still," Regina countered, "She's been stripped of her magic, and soon will be locked up in a cell very similar to the one that held Rumplestiltskin."

"A cell that he knew how to get out of! He only stayed because he wanted to be there!" Emma's voice was beginning to rise, "And don't tell me that you can't feel the power she's gathering. She may be without magic, but this dry spell won't last forever!"

Regina sighed and rubbed her temple wearily with her fingers, "You're right." She admitted quietly. "I prayed it wouldn't come to this, but you're right." Regina turned to leave, but Emma quickly caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to kill her." Regina said simply, shrugging off Emma's hand. "This town isn't safe as long as she lives."

"You can't kill her and you know it."

"For Henry I would."

"But that's not what he would want you to do," Emma pointed out, "He would be so disappointed. He thinks you've changed, Regina, and you have! But he's too young to understand that what you would be doing is for the greater good. He is still stuck in that right and wrong, good versus evil mind set. If you killed her it would devastate him. Plus she's your own mom, and even though she's evil that's kind of messed up."

"He wouldn't have to know." Regina suggested.

"Even if we could keep it from him, which I doubt because, I swear to god, this town is worse that Gossip Girl, the guilt would eat you alive."

Regina snorted, "I don't have much reason to grieve over her passing. I don't know if you recall but she did try to crush my heart last month."

"I'm not talking about feeling guilty about killing your mom! I mean you'd feel guilty about letting Henry down!" Emma cried out exasperatedly

"Then what do you suggest we do, Emma?" Regina snarled, "I'd rather forfeit my relationship with him, than forfeit his life!"

Emma didn't respond for a moment, and as Regina studied her face the realization dawned on her. She could see in Emma's eyes what the blonde was considering, what it was that she had been obsessing over ever since it had been decided that Cora would live.

"I could kill her."

* * *

Later that evening, Emma found herself sitting on a bar stool slouched over the counter at Granny's dinner. Although she had ordered her drink ages ago, she had decided to forgo the actual drinking part, and had instead opted to swirl the dark liquid around with a mini paper umbrella she had found on the counter.

"I didn't realize scotch came with those little umbrellas," A gruff voice observed, as the speaker moved to take the seat next to Emma's, "Looks like I've been cheated all this time."

"I can always tell when you want something, Rumple, because you start making lame-ass jokes." Emma replied without looking up from her stirring.

"They say a way to a girl's heart is through her funny bone."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's stomach. So if you expect me to listen to whatever it is you've got to say, you're going to have to cough up a few bucks for a grilled cheese."

"In the mood for a little midnight snack?" Rumplestiltskin asked, as he peeled a few bills off the impressive wad he suddenly procured.

"Actually, I never ate dinner."

Emma called Red over and slid the bills across the counter, "One grilled cheese, please, and keep the change." She added with a wink. Red shot a smile at Rumple and pocketed the bills before prancing back into the kitchen.

"Feeling generous, Miss Swan?"

Emma snorted, "Don't start, you can afford it. You've spun enough gold to outfit this whole town and make us the next 'El Dorado'."

"You know that's one of the things I love about you, Miss Swan," Rumple pointed out, "You're charming sense of humor."

"Sorry, Rumple," Emma apologized with a sweet smile, "As much as I love it when people try to kiss my ass, I generally try to save that kind of stuff for the bedroom. So, spit it out. What do you want?"

Rumple smiled and reached over to the seat beside him. Emma raised an eyebrow when she saw the thin rectangle box that he had in his hand.

"What did I just finish saying?" She warned.

Rumplestiltskin held up a finger, "Uh-uh, this isn't what you think it is." He offered the box to Emma and she hesitantly accepted it.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Rumple said, impatience colored his tone. Emma set the box down on the counter, and cautiously lifted the lid.

"Oh it's just what I wanted!" She exclaimed, with mock enthusiasm. "How did you know I like to wear one glove, and let my other hand freeze? Not that many people would guess that about a girl."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, "You're missing the point, dearie." He explained through gritted teeth.

"I don't know you did only get me one glove." Emma said with a raised eyebrow, as she held the lone glove up daintily in between her thumb and forefinger. "I know I said I didn't like ass kissing, but if you insist on doing it anyway, at least do it right."

"It's not a gift," Rumple growled, "It's a tool."

"Ha!" Emma barked, "Well, you had me going for a second there. Now what is this… tool supposed to be used for?"

"Crushing hearts."

Emma's face quickly darkened, her smile turned on its head and she carefully set the glove down on the counter. It was plain in a nature, just a simple black leather glove.

"Is everything alright, Emma?" Red asked, as she set the grilled cheese down in front of her. Emma nodded and shot her a nervous smile, "Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks, for the sandwich." Red lingered for a moment her gaze flicking quickly between Rumple and Emma.

"Okay," She said slowly, "Just holler if you need anything."

Emma and Rumple sat in silence for a few minutes as she munched away on the sandwich. Her eyes wandered about the establishment focusing on anything but the glove sitting in front of her or the man sitting beside her. Finally, once she had finished Emma turned toward Rumplestiltskin, her face appeared impassive but it was easy to see the conflict behind her eyes.

"See a lot of heart crushing in my future?" She inquired.

Rumple shrugged, "I can see one instance in particular. This old thing is good for only one use anyway."

"And whose heart exactly am I supposed to be crushing?"

"Enough games, Miss Swan," Rumple snapped, his patience was wearing dangerously thin. He leaned closer to Emma, his voice barely above a whisper, "You know just as well as I that Cora Mills cannot live to see the next sunrise."

"Then why you don't you do it?" Emma asked harshly, sliding the glove towards him.

"It's not my destiny."

Emma could not help the hollow laugh that escaped her lips, "Oh really? And it's supposed to be mine? I've done my duty, Rumplestiltskin, I broke the curse and everything, remember?"

"Yes, I remember quite well."

"Good." Emma replied brusquely, "Then leave me alone."

She turned in her seat so her back was facing Rumple. Resting her head in her arm that lay outstretched across the counter she resumed her game of stirring her drink with the umbrella.

"Did you ever wonder why you, and you alone could break the curse?" Rumplestiltskin asked breaking the silence.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's funny I remember telling you to leave me alone, and yet…"

"Humor me for a minute, and then I'll leave."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh, lifted head off the counter, as she spin back to face Rumplestiltskin, and he motioned for her to answer the question.

"Is it because I'm the product of twue wuv?" Emma asked in a high-pitched, girlish voice.

"That's a part of it."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Because Snow squeezed me out and stuffed me in a tree faster than all the other moms?" She guessed.

"Not, quite."

"My winning personality?"

"Because you were raised in this world."

"Uh…"

Rumplestiltskin leaned in closer to Emma, his eyes flashed with excitement. "It's true your inherent magic has played a significant role in shaping your destiny, but there are dozens of other creatures with magic more powerful than yours and they still couldn't do what you are destined to do." He explained, trying to keep his voice low and out of earshot of any prying ears.

"You're the Savior not only because you're the magical daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, you're the savior because you were born and raised in this world."

Rumplestiltskin grasped Emma's shoulder with his hand, the significance of what he was about to tell her could not have been over exaggerated, "This world is different than ours in so many ways, but the most important difference is, there is no clear line between good versus evil. Here evil hides behind the mask of benevolence and good can rise from the darkest of places."

"That was very poetic," Emma scoffed, "But how the hell does growing up in this world exactly make me a Savior?"

"Because growing up in this land has taught you the skills necessary to do whatever it takes to survive the kind of skills you need to ensure our survival." Rumplestiltskin continued, "Your parents may have lived in this town for a few decades, but they still cling to that moral superiority they learned in Fairytale Land. They would sooner die before they abandon their virtue, and that is exactly what is going to happen if Cora is allowed to live."

Rumplestiltskin paused and took a deep breath, "You're going to have to get your hands dirty so that the rest of us can live our happy endings. Cora is only the first of many trials to come, and these people need their savior."

Rumplestiltskin fell silent. Emma didn't say anything she seemed to be carefully pondering all that he had said.

"What makes you think I'm going to be able to get away with this?" She asked finally, "I'm pretty sure the minute the whole town finds out what happened I'm going to be condemned to the same fate as Cora."

Rumplestiltskin grinned, "This is were your pedigree comes in to play. No one in this town would dare raise a hand against the daughter of King James and Queen Snow. Still, your pardon is not guaranteed. I would suggest you get use to seeing things from the other side of those bars."

"And what about Henry?" Emma asked softly.

"What about him?"

"He'll hate me for this."

"But he'll be alive. With time he'll come to forgive you," Rumple paused and chuckled to himself, "If he can find it in his heart to forgive Regina, with all that she's done he can certainly forgive you. It might take time but one day he'll understand, but until then…"

"He'll have Regina."

"Yes."

Emma let out a hollow laugh, "This is just like a goddamn puzzle isn't? All these little pieces are fitting together to make one giant… puzzle…thing."

"It's quite incredible isn't?" Rumplestiltskin replied, staring off into space a note of awe coloring his tone.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Emma agreed finally knocking back the drink she had been playing with for so long.

Rumplestiltskin turned back to Emma. Her face was set in a deep frown and her blue eyes were deep pools reflecting unfathomable emotion. She looked exhausted, as if the consequences of her future actions were already beginning to wear on her. Sensing that he had long overstayed his welcome, Rumplestiltskin slide off the barstool and limped towards the exit. As he reached the door he paused.

"Oh and Emma?"

The blonde let out a noncommittal grunt.

"Thank you."

* * *

**This chapter turned out way longer than I intended it to do. Lots of dialogue. I hope it was interesting dialogue though.**

**I hope you enjoyed this update, and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: The Savior is Born**

* * *

By the time Emma had arrived at the station the first of the sun's rays was beginning to peak over the edge of horizon. After leaving Granny's she had spent the rest of the night wandering aimlessly about the town, the enchanted leather glove clutched tightly in her hand. Emma wasn't sure whether it was by chance or by fate that she finally found herself in front of that station.

Taking a deep breath Emma entered.

She was grateful to find that the station's only occupant was Cora.

"Hello, Princess," Cora greeted as Emma approached her cell, "You're here early today."

Emma glanced up at the clock she still had several hours before Cora's entourage came to escort her to the mines.

"Actually, I'm right on time."

Cora's eyes narrowed as she examined Emma carefully. The little brat was planning something. When she noticed the glove Emma wore on her hand and her eyes widen slightly, the corners of her lips turned up into a twisted smile.

"You're here to kill me."

Emma didn't respond.

"_You_ would kill me in cold blood?" She scoffed, "That's low even for you."

Emma still didn't say a word instead she continued to watch the witch, her steely gaze held fast by Cora's own cold glare.

"And how are you going to do it, princess?" Her tone was low and enticing, "Are you going to crush my heart out? Are you going to reach inside my chest, rip the beating organ from its cage, and squeeze it until it all crumbles to ash? Because I don't think you've got the gall." She taunted, reaching out to grasp the bars just like she had the day before.

"Do you know what I think?" The witch continued with a sneer, "I think you're just a lost little girl trying to prove something to mommy and daddy. The only problem is those moralists don't give a rat's ass about you, they'd sooner lock you up in this same cell then commend you for murder. You've got nothing to gain and everything to lose."

Emma could see Cora's desperation growing before her very eyes. The witch was helpless behind the bars, and she was saying whatever she could to either dissuade Emma or at least get her angry enough to make a mistake. But Emma wasn't falling for it, she knew exactly what kind of snake Cora was, and she wasn't going to allow her malicious insults or empty threats to get under her skin this time. There was too much at stake.

"Go back home, princess" Cora soothed, her face suddenly taking on a much softer almost compassionate expression. "Go be with your son. They grow up so fast, it's a crime to put in jeopardy the already short amount of time that you have with him. Think about what your son would say if he saw you now. He looks up to you. Don't let Henry down, Emma."

With that Emma lunged forward and grabbed Gora's throat with her ungloved hand. Yanking the witch forward so that her face knocked violently against the bars.

"You don't get to say his name," Emma snarled ferociously, leaning in close her face only inches from Cora's. "I am sick and tired of your endless bullshit, Cora. You are a selfish, cruel old hag and death really is too kind of a fate for you."

Emma plunged her hand into Cora's chest and took a tight hold of her heart.

"Can you feel that you bitch?" Emma demanded, as Cora let out a cry of pain. "I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you."

With a grunt Emma ripped out the heart, and released Cora's neck from her grasp. The old witch sank slowly to the floor letting out small gasps of pain as she went.

"You know what?" Emma said with a small chuckle, holding the heart out for Cora to see, "I honestly surprised this isn't black."

Emaa looked down at the old woman in front her. She looked so harmless now that she was completely powerless, sprawled out across the floor, withered and worn looking like gross old raisin.

Her fate resting quite literally in Emma's hand.

And for a moment, Emma began to fell what could only be described as pity, rise up and begin to play with her conscience.

"I could almost feel sorry for you, but then I start to think about all the horrible shit you've done and I then I realize just how much you deserve this. The world is much better off without you."

Emma paused.

"Goodbye, Cora"

She held the heart out, her grip beginning to tighten.

"Wait!" Cora gasped out desperately, "Think about this, Emma! You do this and there is no going back! This will be the beginning your fall from grace, you'll fall out of favor with your parents, cast out of town. You'll become nothing more than a murderer!"

"I have thought about this a lot actually. And you know what I realized? Now matter what the consequences I'll always have this one consolation…"

Her fist got tighter.

The heart began to beat faster and faster.

Cora's cries rang throughout the whole station.

"I beat you, you bitch."

Then everything became still.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring._

"Whoever this is, this better be damned important." A groggy voice snapped into the phone, "It's five o' clock in the morning for gods sakes."

"I'm sorry, Regina."

"Emma?"

"I know she was evil, but she was still your mom. And I know that despite everything a part of you still cared for her."

Regina sat up quickly, now fully awake, "Emma…" She began but words failed her and she trailed off.

"It's over, Regina. She's gone. I'm sorry." Emma repeated, she hated how much it was affecting her. Cora was evil. She was going to kill Henry. She was going kill the whole goddamn town. Then why the hell did she feel so ... bad?

"Don't be. Do you hear me? She deserved this."

"I don't know why the hell I'm so …upset right now. I really hated that woman."

"It's never easy taking a life," Regina said softly, "No matter how much you think the other person deserves it."

Silence.

"Emma, where are you? I'll come get you, okay? Are you at the station?"

"No, it's okay, I'm okay. Besides my parents will be here soon… You need to be with Henry, because I don't know what's going to happen."

"Alright."

"Take care of him, Regina."

"Of course."

"I better go."

Emma started to hang up when she heard Regina call out, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Thank you, Emma."

It wasn't long after the call ended before tears began to fall steadily down Regina's face.

* * *

The sun had risen, it's gentle rays streamed in through the station's windows and danced across the floor and were the ashes of Cora's heart lay scattered. Emma sat not far from the cell door, her eyes fixed on the body that lay motionless inside. She could almost hear Cora's cruel laughter echoing throughout the room. Even in death the witch was destined to drive her crazy. Emma did not regret killing Cora, but that did mean she had to like what she did either.

She wished there could have been another way.

But Cora brought this upon herself. It was her irreconcilable and uncompromising nature mixed with pure evil that made her an untamable force. She was nothing more than a rabid dog that needed to be put down.

Rumplestiltskin was right, if she learned anything in this world it was how to survive. She would use those skills to protect the people of Storybrooke. Keep the people safe, and their consciences clear so that they could have their happy endings.

This fact alone would be her saving grace, because from this moment on her hands were stained with blood and she didn't care for feel of it.

The door to sheriff's station opened.

Footsteps.

Emma steeled herself for all that was to come. There was no going back.

There was a gasp of surprise, followed by a stunned silence.

"Emma… what have you done?" Snow finally cried out.

"I did what was necessary."

The end.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I actually had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully I'll get the chance to post more fics in the nearish future. **

**Thank you so much everyone that reviewed, and let me know what you thought about the last chapter!**


End file.
